The Blade of Balor
by Jet556
Summary: Twelve years after Mumm-Ra's final defeat, the kidnapping of Brigid at the hands of a jealous suitor causes Balor to take up the sword of his namesake. Joined by Tygra and Zuvowang, Balor is brought far from lands he knows and into places undreamed of. He also realizes that if he continues to put off his arranged marriage to Brigid, he might lose the girl he mutually loves.
1. The Individuals of the Coal Black Band

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Individuals of the Coal Black Band**

"What? Brigid taken?" asked Balor. Standing in the Valley of the Tombs, the Young Gardite stared at Tygra and Zuvowang. "By whom?"

"By the coal black bands they wore on their arms, I'd say they are Ekoto's men!" answered Tygra.

"It would seem that Ekoto wishes to cap off his victory over Alaksandu by marrying her!" stated Zuvowang.

"But she does not love him!" objected Balor.

Zuvowang laughed. "I don't think he cares!"

Sitting down before the statue of Antaeus, Balor looked around. Why would Ekoto do this? Was he so confident of his victory that he would have Brigid abducted to make her his wife? "Why?" That was the biggest question on Balor's mind.

Tygra sat next to Balor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm your friend! As a ThunderCat I've helped out hundreds! Maybe even thousands! I will help you get Brigid back! There is no need to just sit down and not do anything!"

"Yeah!" Zuvowang turned his left hand into a club, since it was made of earth it was easy to do. "Brigid is of my blood! I had chosen you to be her husband long ago! No, challenge seeker will take her as his bride!"

Balor stood up. He wanted to rescue Brigid but he wasn't sure about how… He was a pacifist and a shaman… He'd have to fight but he would not use magic against Ekoto… Balor had a strong sense of honor and would not use magic against someone who couldn't… He needed a sword…

A sword? He didn't need a sword! He needed THE sword!

Balor needed the sword of his namesake! Ekoto was formidable and if Balor were to defeat him he'd need that sword!

Standing up, Balor started to walk away. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" asked Tygra.

"To get a sword!"

"Whose?"


	2. The Crawling Profile

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Crawling Profile**

Balor had taken up the sword of his namesake… A past life of his as the case would be. His namesake, the first Balor, had not just been the son of Wodanaz but of the previous life of Wodanaz. Confusing as it may sound, the first Wilusa had been ruled by a Wodanaz who bore a strong appearance to the Wodanaz but different. During the first fall of Wilusa, Wodanaz was killed by a demon tolac as was the original Balor by a knucker. The original Wilusa fell with their being a great much death with only a few of the Wilusans surviving and finding clay figurines in the likeness of those who had died and eventually two brothers and two sons found the staff of Wodanaz and grasped it together. Those four were merged together and thus was born a new Wodanaz, the grandfather of the current Balor.

Travelling with Tygra and Zuvowang, Balor then went to wear Ekoto would be and where he would be, Brigid would be!

In their travels, they came to an abandoned city. At the entrance to the city the three found writing!

_Turn Back!_

_Here dwells the Crawling Profile!_

_It drove us away!_

_It will kill you less you stay away from this place!_

_Turn back!_

Looking at the Tygra, Balor raised an eyebrow. "Ever seen anything like this in your travels?"

"No… Never heard of anything like this either." Tygra tapped his chin with a finger. This was strange.

"I might not be the smartest of people…" began Zuvowang. "But I know what fear is! We are to look for Brigid and I doubt Ekoto's men would have… would have brought her here!"

They were about to turn back when a sound came to their ears. "Balor! Tygra! Zuvowang!" It was Brigid's voice!

"She's here!" exclaimed Balor jumping with unbridled joy! And with that he ran into the city!

Tygra ran after him. "Balor! No!"

Zuvowang followed saying "Get back her you lovesick fool!"

As soon as Balor was ten feet into the city, he was attacked by a creature like the outlines on Strathearn! A shadow without a body and yet it could grab people! This horrifying thing was the Crawling Profile! A monster of the worst kind that could summon forth the voice of anyone to bring someone into the abandoned city that was its lair!

Dragging Balor into the shadows, it seemed like the Crawling Profile would be victorious until Balor struck the monster with his namesake's sword and severed the hands of the Crawling Profile!

Standing up, Balor watched as the hands of the Crawling Profile grew back.

And it was at that point that Balor gave the Crawling Profile a gift… Generously he slashed into the monster's head… Never more would that creature live… It was destroyed, dead, gone!

Looking at the sword of his namesake, Balor felt a newfound respect for the Sword of Omens. This was like that sword and yet different. Who made this?


	3. The Plash of the Dark One

**Welcome back everyone. Characters like the Outlines of Strathearn, the Crawling Profile and the Dark One were originally meant to be henchmen of Mumm-Ra, Sotark and anyone similar. They've ultimately ended up as side villains. Enjoy and review.**

**The Plash of the Dark One**

Balor, Tygra and Zuvowang moved on leaving the abandoned city. The voice they had heard might have sound like it but it was not Brigid's. The Crawling Profile had made a voice that sounded like Brigid's. They would have to go on farther it seemed.

Eventually, they came to a plash or as it was more commonly called, a pond. There was something sinister about it yet there they rested.

All sitting by the plash, the three started feel like there was something wrong.

"It feels like Mumm-Ra or one of the Ancient Spirits of Evil are near." Commented Tygra. There was nothing about this place that didn't somehow remind him of those monsters.

"Or Sotark…" added Zuvowang.

"Or the Crawling Profile." Said Balor.

As if one cue, a tall monster like the Outlines of Strathearn and the Crawling Profile came into the clearing and towards the plash.

"Ah… Figures to add to my collection! Why else would you come to my plash?" With eyes white as snow, the shadow without a body looked upon Tygra. "Perhaps you would wish to challenge me, Thunderan? It would mean little. No one defeats the Dark One!" With arms outstretched, the Dark One moved towards Tygra who lashed out with the whip of his father Javan. This was ultimately pointless because the whip just went through the Dark One. "Is that meant to do something to me?" And then Tygra grabbed his pistol and shot the Dark One in the chest. To the surprise of all, the Dark One cried out in pain. A hole had been left where the laser had shot pierced it's chest. "What is this?" It cried. "Who is he that carries a small crossbow that shoots light?" Tygra only replied with a glare as the hole healed. "An annoyance you shall be but I shall add you to my collection!" The Dark One stretched its arms outs and grabbed Tygra only for the arms to be severed by Balor's sword. "That sword…" The Dark One glared with eyes that seemed to burn. "I know that sword…" As the arms regenerated, the form of the Dark One began to change to that of a serpent. "The Sword of the accursed savage that dared to challenge the reign of my people!" Quickly, the Dark One struck! Biting into the shoulder of Balor, the Dark One bound him in its coils! "I'll add you to my collection yet, boy! All of you! This shall be the beginning of our master's return!" Zuvowang leapt forward and wrestled Balor free from the Dark One's clutches! "Impossible!" The Dark One cried. "How can you touch me?" That was all thanks to the hand Zuvowang had made of earth. He then threw the Dark One into its plash.

The Dark One emerged from the pool, letting out a terrible roar as it turned to stone. No longer would the Dark One add anyone to its collection. It had joined its collection.

"Lets go!" Zuvowang waved Balor and Tygra to follow. "Before anything else like that thing shows up!"


	4. Blood-Red Hobnails

**Welcome back everyone. Here is the final chapter. Enjoy and review.**

**Blood-Red Hobnails**

The three had eventually come to where Brigid had been taken. In the jungles to the south where no people dwell, be they civilized or barbaric. In Ekoto's camp, they found Brigid and Ekoto, the latter being both ill and injured.

Not wearing any armor or having any weapons nearby, Ekoto just held his horned helmet, looking at it with sad eyes.

"You have my leave to go, Brigid." He said, never looking up from his helmet. "Look at me, I might defeat Alaksandu but I'll follow him soon after." Ekoto put his helmet down and picked up a blood-red hobnail. "You see this, Balor? And you, Zuvowang? You clearly see it, Tygra. Alaksandu has been nailing my dead men to trees with these… Making them look like Thunderan crosses… It's an insult to treat the dead like that." Throwing the hobnail aside, Ekoto picked up an axe. "I don't know who the next Chieftain of Evabon will be but I can only hope it won't be someone as foolish me or as traitorous as Alaksandu. The people will choose…"

"Who do you hope the people will choose?" asked Tygra.

Ekoto shrugged. "I don't have any choices besides someone better than me and my cousin."

Suddenly, an arrow came through the tent and entered Ekoto's back! Letting out a horrifying cry, Ekoto fell dead. Soon after, Alaksandu and some of his men entered the tent.

Looking down at his cousin, Alaksandu walked over and gave Ekoto's body a kick. "The Chieftain of Evabon is dead, long live the Chieftain of Evabon." He said. "Time to go back to Wilusa!" About to leave the tent, Alaksandu saw Balor, Tygra, Zuvowang and Brigid. "Balor, Zuvowang, Brigid, so nice to see all of you." He was being polite of course. "And… That is here too…" Alaksandu didn't really like Tygra, he didn't really like anyone save for Brigid. "You're all dismissed." And with that, Alaksandu and his men left.

Needless to say, no one was happy with the sudden end of the civil war. It would have been better if Ekoto had lived and Alaksandu died. Ekoto would have killed an enemy when facing them, not by getting them in the back.

"There has to be someone else…" muttered Tygra.

There was someone else but who that was is a story for another time.

**The End**


End file.
